


Sudden Attraction

by Leya



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kleines Spiel zwischen Jäger und Gejagtem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist uralt. Ursprüngliche Veröffentlichung: 23.08.2003.

Langsam senkte sich die Nacht über die Stadt und das war der Augenblick, in dem das Schicksal seinen Lauf nahm...

 

~

 

‚Morgen Nacht werde ich das Licht des Helden stehlen.’

/Licht des Helden. So ein blöder Name./, maulte Daisuke, während er Dark dabei beobachtete, wie dieser sich in seine super-engen Hosen zwängte. /Und du glaubst wirklich, du kommst da noch einmal raus?/

//Huh?// Dark hatte nicht zugehört und Daisuke grollte wütend in seinen Gedanken.

/Hör auf zu träumen, Dark! Ich wollte wissen, wie du aus diesen Hosen wieder rauskommen willst! Sie sind zu eng./

//Überlass das mir, Daisuke.// Dark hielt die Luft an, während er den obersten Knopf schloss. Als er hielt, atmete er erleichtert auf.

/Du solltest das nicht übertreiben. Ich habe letztens gelesen, dass es schädlich ist, wenn man Hosen trägt, die zu eng sind. Du könntest dir etwas einklemmen./ Daisuke lachte sich beinahe tot, als er diesen Kommentar losgeworden war und nun war es an Dark, verärgert vor sich hin zu grollen.

//Halt die Klappe. Ich will einfach nur gut aussehen.//

/Oh, nein. Sag bitte nicht, du hast es ‚immer’ noch nicht aufgegeben!/

//Das werde ich auch nicht. Ich gebe erst auf, wenn er mir gehört.// Mit diesen Worten schwang der Meisterdieb sich aus dem Fenster und machte sich auf den Weg zum Museum.

 

~

 

=Warum kannst du dir nicht einfach einen Tag frei nehmen?=

-Glaub mir, es gibt nichts, was ich lieber täte, aber ich habe keine Wahl. Mein Vater hat mir sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mich im Museum erwartet. Und da ich nicht krank bin...“ Satoshi fuhr sich einige Male mit der Bürste durch die Haare und nahm dann seine Jacke auf. -Vielleicht hat er allmählich genug von seinen Spielchen.-

=Der und genug haben? Da kennst du Dark wirklich schlecht. Der gibt erst auf, wenn er sein Ziel erreicht hat.= Krad erinnerte sich an ihre letzte Begegnung mit dem Meisterdieb und schauderte. =Am besten nimmst du einige Wochen Urlaub.=

-Das kann ich nicht. So gern ich es auch möchte.- Satoshi ertappte sich dabei, wie er versuchte Krad zu beruhigen und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Sollte es nicht eigentlich anders herum sein?

Krad seufzte und verkrümelte sich in die hinterste Ecke von Satoshis Gedanken. =Dann versuch ihm wenigstens aus dem Weg zu gehen.=

 

~

 

/Du bist wirklich verrückt. Warum läufst du jemandem hinterher, der absolut nichts von dir wissen will?/ erkundigte Daisuke sich kopfschüttelnd, während der Dieb sich wieder einmal bereit machte, um auf die Jagd zu gehen.

//Irgendwann wird er einsehen, dass ich der richtige für ihn bin. Und bis dahin...// Dark landete in einem der zahlreichen Bäume, die das Museum umgaben und betrachtete nachdenklich die Wachposten, die in kurzen Abständen über die Gänge patrouillierten.

Daisuke seufzte. /Ich würde dich gern um etwas bitten, Dark./

//Was denn?// Der Dieb hatte eine Lücke entdeckt und schlich sich in das Gebäude.

/Schnapp dir dieses merkwürdige Licht und dann nichts wie raus hier. Riskier nichts!/ Daisuke wusste, dass er jammerte, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Der Leichtsinn, den Dark manchmal an den Tag legte, bescherte ihm immer wieder Kopfschmerzen.

//Mal sehen.//

/DARK!/

//Shhhh....Wünsch mir Glück.// Der Dieb hatte das Objekt seiner Begierde entdeckt und Daisuke stieß ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen aus.

/Bitte nicht!/

Zu spät. Mit einem eleganten Sprung landete der Dieb neben dem Schaukasten, hinter dem sich Satoshi Hiwatari versteckte.

„Hallo, Satoshi!“

Der blauhaarige Junge schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann schenkte er Dark ein kurzes Lächeln und rannte davon.

„Warte!“ Dark achtete nicht mehr darauf, so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf sich zu ziehen. Er hatte ein Ziel, das er auf gar keinen Fall aus den Augen verlieren wollte und eine mögliche Entdeckung nahm er dabei gerne in Kauf.

 

~

 

„Verschwinde! Lass mich in Ruhe!“ Satoshi hetzte die Treppen hinauf, immer knapp außer Reichweite des mittlerweile frustrierten Diebes. Dieser setzte schließlich alles auf eine Karte und sprang den Fliehenden an. Die beiden landeten in einem wirren Haufen von Armen und Beinen auf dem Boden.

„Geh. Von. Mir. Runter.“ Satoshi trommelte mit beiden Fäusten auf Dark ein, der nach einigen Sekunden genug davon hatte und beide Hände des Jungen über dessen Kopf gegen den Boden presste.

„Lass mich mit ihm reden! Bitte Satoshi!“

=Nein! Untersteh' dich, eine Verwandlung herbeizuführen! Ich will diesen Dieb nicht in meiner Nähe haben!=

-Aber ich darf mich mit ihm rumärgern nur weil du ihm aus dem Weg gehst?- wollte Satoshi leicht gereizt wissen. So abgelenkt, verpasste er den nächsten Schritt in Darks Annäherungsversuch. Erst als ein warmer Mund sich auf seine Lippen presste, kam er wieder zu sich.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stieß er den Dieb von sich herunter und kam hastig auf die Beine. Gleich darauf rannte er die letzten Stufen zum Dach empor und verschwand nach draußen.

/Ich hab doch gleich gesagt, dass er nichts von dir wissen will./ Daisuke klang mittlerweile völlig fertig und den Tränen nah. /Warum lässt du ihn nicht in Ruhe?/

//Weil ich ihn liebe. Er wird es auch irgendwann begreifen.// Dark erreichte nun auch das Dach und sah sich prüfend um. //Wo kann er denn nur hin sein?//

/Glaub bitte nicht, ich würde dir bei diesem Irrsinn auch noch helfen./

//Hmpf.// Dark hatte den Jungen erspäht, der verzweifelt versuchte, sich hinter seinem Rücken wieder ins Gebäude zurück zu schleichen und sprang ihm schon wieder entgegen.

„Hör mich doch an! Bitte, Krad!“ Der Dieb hielt den sich windenden Jungen eisern fest. „Ich will doch nur mit dir reden!“

„Aber er nicht mit dir!“, entgegnete Satoshi wütend. Endlich schaffte es, sich loszureißen und taumelte einige Schritte zurück.

„Bitte! Sei doch nicht so herzlos!“ Dark streckte flehend die Hand nach dem Jungen aus, doch dieser überraschte ihn, indem er ihm einen harten Stoß versetzte, der den Dieb zu Boden schleuderte. Als Dark wieder aufsah, war Satoshi verschwunden.

 

~

 

Dark hockte nachdenklich auf dem Fensterbrett, den Blick auf den Vollmond gerichtet und dachte an Krad.

Daisuke schlief tief und fest und auch er war müde, doch diese durchdringenden blauen Augen gingen ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Er würde alles, wirklich alles, dafür tun, wenn diese Augen ihn nur ein einziges Mal voller Liebe statt Abscheu betrachten würden.

Aber das würde nie passieren. Krad liebte ihn nicht, er hasste ihn, wollte ihn am liebsten tot sehen....

Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und lauschte in sich hinein. Daisuke schlief immer noch tief und fest, würde so bald nicht aufwachen. Der Tag war sehr anstrengend gewesen und der Junge war zu Tode erschöpft, nachdem sie endlich wieder zu Hause angekommen waren.

Eigentlich wäre es der ideale Zeitpunkt, um..... Nein! Dark schüttelte heftig den Kopf und das weckte seinen Freund doch noch auf.

/Was hast du nur, Dark? Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig, so wie du die ganze Zeit herumzappelst!/

//Entschuldige, Daisuke! Ich muss ständig an Krad denken.// gab Dark schließlich verlegen zu. Er war in seinem Leben schon oft verliebt gewesen, doch diesmal schien es anders zu sein. Ernster. Keine vorübergehende Verliebtheit. Statt dessen fühlte er tief in sich den unbändigen Wunsch Krad zu beschützen. Er wollte ihm nahe sein, ihn lieben, küssen, streicheln...

/Du liebst ihn? Bist du sicher? So wie du dich benimmst käme man niemals auf diesen Gedanken. Du versuchst bei jeder Gelegenheit über ihn herzufallen. Wäre Satoshi dir vorhin nicht entwischt, hättest du deine Leidenschaft wahrscheinlich an ihm abgekühlt./ stellte Daisuke trocken fest.

//Daisuke!// schockiert blieb Dark jedes weitere Wort im Hals stecken, als ihm klar wurde, das der Junge gar nicht so unrecht hatte. Seit Wochen verfolgte er Krad bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit, jagte ihn wie eine Trophäe und wunderte sich, dass der andere ihm aus dem Weg ging. Und heute war er so nahe dran gewesen, seinen Frust an Satoshi auszulassen. Er schüttelte sich beklommen.

//Du hast ja recht.// gab er mit leiser Stimme zu und erntete ein mentales Kopfschütteln von Daisuke.

/Wenn du weißt, dass es falsch ist, wieso tust du es dann?/

//Weil ich jede Nacht von ihm träume! In meinen Träumen sehe ihn ständig vor mir, seine blonden Haare, die wunderschönen blauen Augen - ich kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren, jeder Diebstahl ist mir gleichgültig. Ich gehe nur noch hin, weil ich hoffe, Krad zu sehen. Alles würde ich tun, wenn er mich nur so ansehen würde, wie Satoshi dich immer ansieht!//

/Wie bitte?!!!!!!/

//Ist dir niemals aufgefallen, wie sehr er dich mag? Seine Augen folgen dir, wohin du auch immer gehst!//

/Aber ich will doch gar nichts von ihm! Ich liebe Riku!/, stieß Daisuke erschrocken hervor.

//Das weiß er, Daisuke. Und deswegen wird er dir niemals sagen, was er für dich empfindet.// Dark fühlte sich entsetzlich mutlos, als er über sein eigenes Problem nachdachte. //Wenn ich mehr wie du wäre, dann wäre es viel einfacher. Du bist all das, was ich nicht bin. Du bist liebenswert und unschuldig, hast ein gutes Herz und eine reine Seele. Und ich bin nichts weiter als ein Dieb.//

Daisuke hörte seinem zweiten Ich zu und die traurigen Worte des Diebes trafen ihn mitten ins Herz. /Ich würde dir so gern helfen, Dark! Sag mir, was kann ich tun?/

Dark lächelte traurig. //Nichts, Daisuke. Es gibt nichts, was du für mich tun könntest! Krad wird in mir immer nur seinen Gegner sehen, einen verantwortungslosen Dieb, der dafür lebt, seine Kunstwerke zu stehlen und damit seiner Familie Schaden zuzufügen.//

/Dann sollten wir ihm klarmachen, dass er sich irrt!/

//Und wie willst du das erreichen?// Darks Stimme schien amüsiert, doch Daisuke hörte die tiefe Niedergeschlagenheit, die in jeder einzelnen Silbe mitschwang.

/Wir müssen ihm nur zeigen, dass du ihn wirklich liebst! Du darfst nicht aufgeben!/ Daisuke fiel in nachdenkliches Schweigen, als in seinem Kopf ein Plan heranreifte, um seinem Freund zu helfen.

//Was stellst du dir vor? Soll ich ihn das nächste Mal vielleicht fesseln und erst wieder freigeben, wenn er zustimmt, sich mit mir zu treffen?//

/Sehr witzig, Dark! So etwas ähnliches hast du letzte Woche schon versucht und es hat nichts genutzt. Ich denke, du solltest nett zu ihm sein, damit er erkennt, dass du ihn wirklich gern hast!/ Daisuke grinste hinterhältig. /Ich werde mich auch nicht einmischen!/

 

~

 

„Hiwatari? Könntest du mir vielleicht helfen?“ Daisuke hielt seinem Freund seine Lunchbox hin, der wie üblich ablehnte und bedachte sein Gegenüber mit einem unschuldigen, seelenvollen Blick.

„Wobei, Niwa-san?“ Satoshi musterte den Jungen erstaunt, so verlegen hatte er ihn selten erlebt. Es musste etwas wirklich wichtiges sein, was den anderen bewegte. Auf einmal kam ihm ein böser Verdacht, der sich mit Daisukes nächsten Worten bestätigte.

„Ich brauche dringend deinen Rat bezüglich Dark!“

„Da kann ich dir nicht helfen!“, wehrte Satoshi hastig ab, doch Daisuke sah ihn so flehend an, dass er seufzend nachgab. „Worum geht es denn?“

„Ich würde gern....weißt du, es ist so....er hat...er ist....“ Daisuke kämpfte verzweifelt darum, nicht den Mut zu verlieren. Wenn er jetzt versagte, dann konnte er Dark nicht helfen und das war alles, was er wollte.

Der blauhaarige Junge zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, während Daisuke immer noch stammelnd seine Worte zusammenklaubte. Auf einmal erschloss sich ihm die Bedeutung dessen, was der Junge ihm mitteilen wollte und er hob rasch die Hand, um Daisuke zum schweigen zu bringen.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?“

Daisuke lief dunkelrot an. Dann holte er tief Atem und wiederholte: „Ich wollte dich bitten, Krad davon zu überzeugen, mit Dark auszugehen! Er liebt Krad doch so sehr und dieser geht ihm immer aus dem Weg! Und wenn Krad erst einmal sieht, wie nett Dark sein kann, dann wird er ihm vielleicht endlich eine Chance geben!“

=Untersteh dich, jetzt zuzustimmen! Ich will mit diesem verrückten Dieb nichts zu tun haben!=

Satoshi sagte erst einmal gar nichts, dann öffnete er den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. „Ich denke, ich werde jetzt besser gehen!“ Er stand auf und verließ hastig das Dach.

Daisuke presste wütend die Lippen zusammen. Dann rannte er ihm hinterher, entschlossen, auf gar keinen Fall aufzugeben.

„Hiwatari, bitte! Warte auf mich!“

//Verdammt nochmal, Daisuke! Was glaubst du, was du da machst?!//

/Ich versuche dir zu helfen!/ Der Junge schnappte sich den Ärmel seines Freundes und zog daran. „Warte doch! Ich meine es ernst!“

Hiwatari drehte sich nicht um, nur seine Schultern schienen ein kleines bisschen in sich zusammenzusinken, als er endlich antwortete. „Tut mir leid, Niwa! Aber das ist lächerlich!“

Damit riss er sich los und ging davon. Daisuke starrte ihm verärgert hinterher.

//Wunderbar! Vielen Dank, Daisuke!// Dark klang ziemlich verärgert, doch der Junge ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken.

/Dann eben anders! Wir werden ihn heute Abend besuchen!/

//Neeeeiiinnnnnn.....//, flehte der Dieb verzweifelt, doch Daisuke lächelte nur und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Klasse.

 

~

 

//Du weißt schon, dass du total verrückt bist?//

/Ich bin nicht verrückt! Ich helfe dir!/ Daisuke klingelte bei Hiwatari und wartete geduldig, bis der Junge ihm öffnete. /Vertrau mir! Alles wird gut! Wo bleibt denn nur dein Unternehmungsgeist? Solche Kleinigkeiten haben dich doch sonst nie abgehalten./

//.....//

„Was willst du, Niwa?!“ Satoshi schien alles andere als erfreut über seinen Besuch, doch Daisuke wollte auf gar keinen Fall aufgeben. Er schob seinen Freund beiseite und betrat einfach dessen Wohnung.

„D....Daisuke?!“ Fassungslos sah Hiwatari zu, wie der kleinere Junge seine Jacke ablegte und die Tüte auspackte, die er mitgebracht hatte. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei Kerzenständer mitsamt Kerzen, die er auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch platzierte. Dann zündete er sie an und wandte sich seinem immer noch wie erstarrt an der Tür stehenden Freund zu.

=Schmeiß ihn raus! Was immer er vorhat, es wird wahrscheinlich in einer Katastrophe enden!=

Satoshi ignorierte Krad und fragte säuerlich: „Was soll denn das? Ich habe dich nicht eingeladen! Könntest du bitte meine Wohnung verlassen?“

Eine Antwort erhielt er nicht. In diesem Augenblick klingelte es noch einmal und Daisuke rannte zur Tür. Er drückte sie auf und zu Satoshis Entsetzen erschien ein Lieferant des teuersten Partyservice der Stadt.

„Stellen Sie es bitte dort drüben hin!“ Daisuke bezahlte den Lieferanten und packte das Essen aus. Dann schob er Satoshi zu einem Stuhl und drückte ihn darauf nieder.

„Lass den Unfug, Daisuke!“ Satoshi wollte aufspringen, doch zu seiner Überraschung überwältigte der rothaarige Junge ihn mühelos. Ehe er es sich versah, befand Daisuke sich auf seinem Schoß und schlang ihm beide Arme um den Hals. Ihm wurde heiß.

//WAS ZUM TEUFEL GLAUBST DU WAS DU DA MACHST?!//

/Dir helfen. Im übrigen hast du mich auf die Idee gebracht./ Daisuke beugte sich vor. Seine Lippen berührten für einen Augenblick Satoshis Ohr. „Gib Dark eine Chance, Krad.“

Dann presste er seinen Mund auf Satoshis zitternde Lippen.

‚Das ist ein nettes Gefühl.’ War der einzige Gedanke, der in Daisukes Kopf Platz hatte, während er seine Zunge gegen Satoshis Lippen drückte und stumm um Einlass bat, der ihm nach anfänglichem Zögern erstaunlich bereitwillig gewährt wurde.

//Daisuke?// Dark klang so fassungslos, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich in Daisukes Gedanken. Während der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde, tastete Daisuke mit dem letzten Rest klaren Verstandes nach den Handschellen, die er in seiner Hosentasche versteckt hatte.

Seine Hände fuhren durch die weichen Haare in Satoshis Nacken, bevor sie langsam über Satoshis Rücken glitten, nur um ihren Weg sofort wieder hinauf und über Satoshis Arme bis zu seinen Händen zu verfolgen, die Daisuke fest aber bestimmt hinter dem Stuhl zusammenzwang. Gleich darauf kündigte leises Klacken vom Erfolg seines Vorhabens.

Als dies jedoch Daisuke nicht dazu brachte, Satoshi freizugeben, hielt Dark es nicht mehr aus. //He, Daisuke! Reiß dich zusammen! Du liebst Riku, schon vergessen?//

/Oh.../ Widerstrebend löste sich Daisuke von Satoshi. Als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dark hatte wirklich recht gehabt.

Krad starrte ihn mit wütend zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Mach mich auf der Stelle los, Niwa!“ Hilflos zerrte er an den Handschellen, mit denen der rothaarige Junge ihn an den Stuhl gekettet hatte. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?“

„Entspann dich, Krad! Jetzt kommt die eigentliche Überraschung!“ Daisuke lauschte in sich hinein. /Komm schon, Dark! Dein Auftritt!/

//Vergiss es Daisuke! Du bist total übergeschnappt! Was soll denn der Blödsinn?!//

/Kommst du jetzt raus oder soll ich dich holen?/

//Du drohst mir?//

/Wenn es nicht anders geht!/ Daisuke konzentrierte sich auf Riku. Dark wehrte sich nach Kräften, doch leider konnte er die Verwandlung nicht verhindern. Entsetzt starrte er Krad an, der sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatte.

„Entschuldige.“ Der sonst so wortgewandte Dieb war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sichtlich verlegen. „Ich werde auf der Stelle gehen! Tut mir leid! Ich weiß auch nicht, was in den Kleinen gefahren ist! So ist er normalerweise nie!“

Damit wandte er sich ab und stürmte zur Tür, nur um von Krads wütendem Aufschrei gestoppt zu werden.

„Untersteh dich, mich jetzt hier so einfach sitzenzulassen! Mach gefälligst die Handschellen auf!“

„Oh....“ Dark lief feuerrot an und bemühte sich, Krads Aufforderung so schnell wie möglich nachzukommen.

Als die Handschellen zu Boden fielen, rieb Krad sich unbehaglich die Handgelenke. „Das tat weh!“

„Das wollte ich nicht!“ Darks Blick verschleierte sich leicht, als er seinen blonden Gegenspieler betrachtete. Diese Augen.... Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu klären, doch es half nicht viel. Einmal nur diese seidigen Haare berühren, einmal nur diese weiche Haut streicheln...

Krads Frage riss ihn aus seinen Träumereien. „Hat er recht? Liebst du mich?“

Sekundenlang starrten die beiden sich an, dann seufzte Dark und nickte.

„Seit wann?“

„Schon lange. Ich habe es mir nur niemals eingestanden.“

Krad stand langsam auf und näherte sich dem niedergeschlagenen Dieb mit einem kalten Funkeln in den Augen und in diesem Augenblick wurde Dark klar, dass er gleich sterben würde.

Doch es war ihm gleich. Er würde nicht mehr weglaufen. Wenn es das war, was Krad wollte, dann war dies eben das Ende. Er bedauerte nur, dass er nun niemals die Chance erhalten würde, Krad zu beweisen, dass er ihn wirklich liebte.

Er schloss die Augen, den alles beendenden Energiestoß erwartend, doch auf einmal berührte etwas weiches seine Lippen, sanft und kurz nur, wie ein Schmetterlingsflügel, doch er wusste genau, was es war. Krad küsste ihn....küsste.....ihn..... Glücklich schlang er die Arme um den schlanken Körper des Dämonen und drückte ihn an sich.

Sie küssten sich noch einmal, diesmal mit größerer Leidenschaft und Dark ließ seine Hände immer fordernder über Krads Rücken gleiten, bis dieser sich schließlich entschlossen von dem Dieb löste.

„Warte, Dark!“ Als der Dieb nicht hörte, sondern ihn immer weiter bedrängte, stieß er ihn schließlich heftig von sich. Schwer atmend starrten die beiden einander an.

„Was ist denn?“ Dark klang so verwirrt, wie er sich fühlte. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“

„Ich...“ Zu seinem nicht geringen Erstaunen lief Krad feuerrot an und wandte den Kopf ab. „Es geht mir zu schnell. Lass uns noch ein wenig warten.“

Dark starrte den Dämon in seinen Armen fassungslos an. „Warten? Worauf?“

Krads Gesicht wurde noch um ein paar Schattierungen dunkler, bevor er den Dieb heftig von sich fort stieß und einige Schritte zurücktrat.

„Wenn du das nicht verstehst, dann geh. Es hat keinen Zweck.“

Der Dieb betrachtete seinen Gegner mit halb geöffnetem Mund, seine Gedanken wirbelten haltlos durcheinander. //Konnte es sein? Unmöglich. Aber wenn es das nicht war...nein, es musste...nein.// Wäre er nicht so geblendet von seinem Verlangen gewesen, er hätte es sofort sehen müssen. Krad war noch nie mit jemandem zusammen gewesen.

„Du bist noch Jungfrau, stimmt‘s?“ Dark stieß hervor und konnte sein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Das gibt es nicht!“

Glühend rot im Gesicht und mit Tränen der Erniedrigung in den Augen drehte Krad ihm den Rücken zu, wollte Dark nicht sehen zu lassen, wie tief er ihn verletzt hatte.

/Gefühlloser Klotz./

Der Dieb schluckte schwer. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr sein Verhalten den anderen vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Immer noch wandte Krad ihm den Rücken zu, seine Schultern bebten leicht.

/Du hast ihn zum weinen gebracht. Ganz hervorragend, Dark. Toll gemacht./

„Krad...“ Dark hatte sich dem Dämon genähert und drehte ihn sanft zu sich herum. Dann legte er ihm die Hand unter das Kinn und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt aufzusehen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, Krad. Ich hätte nur niemals damit gerechnet, dass du noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen hast. Der Gedanke ist so ungewohnt für mich. Wir sind schon so viele Jahrhunderte Gegner und niemals wäre ich auf die Idee gekommen, dass du...“

Er unterbrach sich hastig und drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die verweinten Augen des Dämon. „Entschuldige. Gib mir noch eine Chance. Ich werde dich zu nichts drängen, dass du nicht willst, aber bitte...stoß mich nicht von dir. Ich liebe dich. Ich brauche dich. ohne dich ist mein Leben sinnlos.“

„Ich weiß, was du dir von mir erhofft hast, Dark. Ich würde es dir so gern geben, aber...ich habe Angst.“ Krad sah ihn mit großen Augen an und in seinem Blick konnte Dark lesen, was er empfand. Wenn er jetzt das falsche sagte, würde er den anderen für immer verlieren.

„Ich liebe dich Krad. Es ist mir gleich, wie lange ich warten muss. Ich werde ewig warten, wenn du es so willst.“ Er zog Krad an sich und diesmal war es Krad, der ihm einen raschen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. 

„Nun, ewig ist vielleicht ein wenig zu lang...“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, hob Dark ihn auf seine Arme und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

„Was soll das, Dark!“ Krad wand sich heftig hin und her, doch der Dieb grinste nur. „Hast du nicht gerade noch gesagt, dass du warten willst?!“

„Das will ich auch.“ Dark setzte ihn auf dem Bett ab und kniete vor ihm nieder. Dann legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und streichelte die samtige Haut fasziniert. „Ich möchte dir nur nahe sein, bitte Krad.“

Kurz zögerte er noch, dann beugte Krad sich vor und seine Lippen umfingen Darks in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sie nach endlos währenden Minuten voneinander abließen, atmete er zitternd ein und fällte eine Entscheidung.

„Warum kommst du nicht zu mir ins Bett?“

Und während Dark sich von Krad ins Bett ziehen ließ, hörte er die leise Stimme seines Alter Ego in seinen Gedanken.

/Bist du jetzt glücklich?/

//Oh ja, Daisuke. Das bin ich.// Danach ging jeder klarer Gedanke in einem Meer der Leidenschaft unter, aus dem Dark niemals wieder erwachen wollte.

 

ENDE


End file.
